


Everywhere I go I see them(and Hobbs denies everything)

by Microsoftberry



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: F/M, He fails miserably, Hobbs hates his life, Hobbs is not going to stare at Shaw wistfully, Hobbs is not jealous, M/M, Top Luke Hobbs, bottom Deckard Shaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: "I know, it's hard to see when someone you love has his body wrapped around by those beautiful things that just throw themselves at him."Locke said, totally unaware of the quickened breath of Hobbs and simultaneously unaware of the danger zone he was tiptoeing about."Would you just--""I mean, this one is beautiful but the one who we saw in Mumbai? I mean, I've never seen such a beautiful creature in my life, she had beautiful hair, beautiful neck, beautiful legs---""If you say beautiful one more time, I'll rip you apart like this gun that I can't seem to put together right now."





	Everywhere I go I see them(and Hobbs denies everything)

**Author's Note:**

> twit @afterlifedal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter @hg2nsns (i don't have a Tumblr account so 😂)

"Twelve."

Roman said, staring vaguely in the air. 

"What was that?"

Tej said, looking back at his friend, who was looking over wistfully at the two people there. Tej and Ramsey looked where their friend was looking, and there were Shaw and his 'acquaintance'. 

"She looks like more than an 'acquaintance',"

Hattie said, who had her knife dancing gracefully around her hand. Oh, Shaw family had joined their little merry band of saving the world, after the incident with Cypher and the rescue of one little Brian. Ramsey couldn't blame her and her sulky looking brother Owen spying the beautiful woman who had currently wrapped her arms around their big brother. 

One thing the Dom family had gotten to know about Shaw family was that the siblings had this crazy bond between them. They knew about Deckard and his berserker 'big brother' mode firsthand, but the feeling seemed to go mutual from younger siblings to the older one. 

Case example number 1: the two little Shaws now spying like a hawk at the woman clinging to their big brother from the sofa they were sitting on. Hattie had a knife clicking sharp and dangerous noises around her deft fingers, Owen had been gently drumming the gun on his side like a mantra. 

'This family is really weird', Ramsey thought. 

"What about 12?"

Tej asked, and his voice pulled Ramsey out of her thought. 

"We went to 12 cities the last two weeks running missions for Mr.Nobody,"

Roman said, 

"We visited Kosovo, Rome, Seoul,"  
".. Moscow, Tianjin, Mumbai and so on."

Letty added, nodding along. 

"Yes, and every damn city we went to, he had those beautiful people jumping out of nowhere and greet him."

Roman said, now looking at the said beautiful woman wrap her arms around Deckard's neck and smiling. Deckard was grinning at her too, his expression somehow softer than usual. Hattie and others reflexively glanced at Hobbs, who was trying not to stare at the lovebirds over there but failing miserably. When Luke turned around feeling his friends' stare, everybody pretended they were not looking at Hobbs. Roman sighed, still staring wistfully at the woman who started stroking Deckard's shoulder. 

"Lucky bastard."

Roman muttered and they couldn't agree more. 

"Do you think they'd miss that girl terribly,"

Hattie said mindlessly to her brother, 

"If somehow she mysteriously disappeared?"

Roman stared at the Shaw woman. Owen shrugged next to his sister. 

"I don't know. They didn't question much about the other people who had disappeared, right?"

Owen said, seeming to be deep in thought. 

"Are they....?"

Roman said, blood draining out of his face watching the two Shaws plotting what seemingly looked like series of kidnapping their big brother's love interests. 

"Shhh. You didn't hear anything."

Tej said, shielding Romans' eyes and he and Ramsey moved stunned Pearce to the direction of the kitchen. 

"I think your gun would fall apart if you keep grinding it like that."

Locke said, suddenly appearing right next to Luke and way much closer than Hobbs would be comfortable with. 

"Go. Away."

Luke said, his voice tense and unhappy. No, he was not unhappy, why would he be? 

"Care to share what got you so worked up?"

The crazy American liaison said, seemingly unbothered by the mountain of muscles in tension. 

"Or rather, care to be honest about why you're fuming? Because everybody here knows why you're fuming, to be honest."

Locke said, and Hobbs missed his spot, slipped his hand just a little to mismatch the spring of the gun, and he put the parts down rather harder on the table than he expected. Little Shaws glanced quickly at the direction of Hobbs, but they returned to their shadowy plotting when they saw Hobbs breathing silently. 

"I'm not,"

Hobbs said, then cleared his throat, closed his eyes, and he breathed again. 

"I'm not fuming, so when I say go away, you--"  
"I know, it's hard to see when someone you love has his body wrapped around by those beautiful things that just throw themselves at him."

Locke said, totally unaware of the quickened breath of Hobbs and simultaneously unaware of the danger zone he was tiptoeing about. 

"Would you just--"

"I mean, this one is beautiful but the one who we saw in Mumbai? I mean, I've never seen such a beautiful creature in my life, she had beautiful hair, beautiful neck, beautiful legs---"  
"If you say beautiful one more time, I'll rip you apart like this gun that I can't seem to put together right now."

Hobbs said calmly without looking at Locke and Locke wisely shut his mouth. He tried to open it again, but Hobbs looked around and said, 'uh-uh', and Locke slowly disappeared into the background.  
Weird and crazy. Yep. Definitely. 

Luke sighed, finally being left alone in some quiet. The peace didn't last long however, when he heard Deckard and the woman laugh and talk some private jokes that they seemed to enjoy a lot. Luke decided not to glance pathetically at the only person he's been looking at for the past few months. He was not some schoolboy crying over his crush because she was dating the captain of the football team, and was way, way out of his league. 

He was not going to glance again at Shaw. He was not. He demanded himself not to. 

He failed. 

When looked up and glanced at the two people(again, Luke thought bitterly), he saw just as Deckard shook his head and looked at the girl rather fondly, laughter lingering on his lips. 

Deckard looked different when he smiled, and it did this weird thing to Hobb's guts when he saw it. Deckard never smiled at Hobbs that way, not counting the time when they talked about Deckard's mysterious background back at the Mr.Nobody's warehouse. The way his eyes crinkled and his lips made this smile, which made Hobbs look dumb while staring at it like a helpless moron. 

He was not jealous. He was definitely not jealous. 

If he was jealous, the gun he was now dismantling should have been broken in half. Hobbs decided not to acknowledge a fine crack that appeared on his gun. 

Before Luke could look away, Deckard looked surprised at something the woman whispered in his ear. He then blinked, turned his head and his eyes met Luke's. 

Luke felt like a deer caught in a headlight and whipped his head around so fast he heard his neck make some unpleasant noise. But he kept going, pretending there was an urgent business from the kitchen and heading there. 

There was more laughter from the living room, hushed whispers, and Hobbs couldn't wait to get out of this city. 

Damn Deckard Shaw and his smile and his neverending lists of 'acquaintances'. Hobbs hated his life.


End file.
